Lost In The Shadows
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Sarah was tired of her mother's ranting about how she should be perfect how she should be the best kid in the world but Sarah is nothing but perfect. She likes nighttime it's when she has the most fun. Sara moves back to Santa Carla after her parents divorce. Sarah goes out one night and sees her old friends friends. They are different and she wants to be like them. A vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Santa Carla**

-Sara- 1986-

Sara didn't her mother's decision to move back to Santa Carla. The murder capital of the world that's what the sign said anyways. Sara was the bad girl type and hung out with bad kids of the city her mother hated her friends here. If her mother hated her friends so much then why come back to where they were.

"Sara just because we are back here doesn't mean you can hang out with those boys again. I don't want to see or hear that you were with them. Don't even go near them do you understand Sara Jean Abbot" her mother Martha said she nodded,

"Got it mother" she said but there was no way she was going to listen she never did and didn't in the city so why would she here. Since her father left her mother had become even more paranoid than before. Saying that Sara was to be a good Christian girl and not some demon child that she is. Sara didn't like her mother much she would rather have gone and lived with her father in Chicago. She knew the reason her father left her mother it was because of her craziness.

"I am happy you understand Sara I love you and I don't want to be one of those parents who get told their child overdosed and died or even murdered." Her mother said.

"Mmhmm" Sara said as they pulled her Grandmother's driveway of her house.

"Now I want you to respect your grandmother she has allowed us to move here with her." Mother said Sara nodded and got out of the car and grabbing her bags. Her dog Lucca followed.

"Come on Lucca" she said her black husky followed.

"Martha you made it here safely and my dear Sara my child you have grown up haven't you" Carol said to her family Sara smiled and walked in the house. "Your room in the last one to the right upstairs her grandmother said Sara didn't even acknowledge her and continued walking.

"Sorry about her she has been having a hard time since her father left and divorced me." Martha said to her mother.

"She's a teenager Martha she will be rebellious you can't hover on them it only pushes them away farther" Carol said to her daughter.

"I know I love her but I feel that she is going to leave me and I am the reason why" Martha said.

Sara found her room and walked in and frowned it was pink. Everything was pink the walls and the bed was pink. Sara groaned it was a good thing she had all her band posters to cover the walls with. And her bedding to put on the bed. She walked back down to get the rest of her things. Lucca followed her. After she was done personalizing the room she walked down to her mother and grandma making dinner.

"I am heading out to see if I can find something to do" she said walking out the door.

"Be careful and see if you can find a job" her mother said Sara didn't listen and continued to walk with Lucca behind her.

She walked till she found a boardwalk there was a list of bands that were playing in the next few days. She walked till she found the stage and let herself go with Lucca beside her. This was where she belonged. Dancing to the music that was playing her kind of music. She loved it here this was her home. And she would stay here no matter what. She didn't like her mother but for some reason she knew her life was about to change. She danced to the music till the next band she walked out of the crowd and went in search of something else to do.

She found a video store and walked in she went straight to the horror classics and picked a few out. She walked up the desk to a man in glasses and in suit.

"Did you find what you were looking for alright" he asked her.

"Yeah thanks" she said handing him the money for the rentals. She took the rentals and walked out of the store Lucca walked beside.

"You know girl it'll be you me forever" Sara said Lucca barked and Sara knew that meant Lucca agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: David **

Sara was back the next night this time she left Lucca at home with her Grandmother after feeding and taking her out. Tonight her mother came with her saying that maybe she could help Sara find a job but that was before Sara ditched her.

Sara knew her mother would be upset and yell at her later but Sara didn't care. She currently sat on a bench watching people go by. Sara jumped when she heard a bark and black dog came bounding up to her. "Lucca did you escape grandma" She asked her dog Sara petted the dog on the head and Lucca moved to sit on one side of Sara.

-David-

David and his boys had just got done feeding but he smelled a scent he hadn't in a while. He told his boys to go and have some fun while he investigated. He followed the scent to the edge a railing and stopped when he saw who was there. He sped over and sat down next her. Her dog growled.

"Never thought I would see you here again." He said her head turned and looked at him.

"Who are you" she asked him smiled and hushing her dog.

"Your handsome best friend David" he said she leaned over and hugged him. It took a lot for him to not bite her. Her dog barked at him.

"Hush Lucca it's just David" and her dog shut up.

"My mother would kill me if she saw me with you right now" Sara said.

"I would love to see her try" David said sudden protectiveness overcame him at the words of Sara's death. "When did you get back" he asked her.

"Yesterday evening" she said David smiled at that. His Sara was back and he knew he wouldn't let her go again.

"Great to have you back now the gang is all back together" he said smiling but she didn't she frowned.

"My mother has eyes everywhere. I can't David I am sorry" she said to him. She stood and walked away her dog following her.

He got up and followed her. "Since when did you start listening to your mother" he asked her.

"Never but I need to get through this year of school and I can't mess this up" she said to him he frowned he didn't get it. She never cared about school before why now.

-Sara-

Sara looked at David it hurt her to tell him no and it took a lot out of her to say no. He is her best friend and has been for a long time. He looked different then he did two years ago. He had facial hair now and he just looked more mature than he had before. He was a different person but he is still David who was there for her a lot in her fucked up life. While she was in LA all she thought about was David and she compared him to a lot of different people there but it never worked all she wanted was her best friend with her.

"Sara you're saying no to a summer of night time fun with me" he asked stopping her she looked at him.

"What kind of things" she asked him.

"I am different I have more fun things for us to do than before" he said to her.

"I will think about it" she said smiling.

"Think about what" A high pitched voice asked her from behind.

"Mom I was just tell him that I can't hang out with him anymore that I have grown up from him and everything we used to do" Sara said to her mother.

"Mrs. Abbot she did say that she can't hang out with me anymore" David said.

"Don't lie to me or defend her. You are the reason my daughter is the way she is" Martha said to him who frowned.

"If you weren't like you are maybe she wouldn't rebel against you" David said

"The day she met you is what changed her" Martha said Sara stood in front of David.

"He taught me how to live and not to lead a boring life" Sara said to her mother and taking David's hand it felt much colder than it had before. "Come on David" she said pulling him along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Vampirism **

"Sara calm down and stop" David said he stopped and used a force strong enough to stop her. They were still on the boardwalk but far enough away from her mother.

"I am sorry she has gotten worse since my father left" Sara said. "I hate her I wanted to go with my father but she ruined him by pulling up old things he has done ruining his life" She added, David only stared at her he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The only real reason I came back was the thought of seeing you again" she said David moved in front of her.

"I hated the day you said you were moving because you were my only true friend. I am not the same person I was anymore Sara. I am different I am not even human anymore." He said to her she looked him confused.

"What are you saying" she asked him.

"When you left I felt nothing I didn't do anything then I met someone who changed that I am a vampire Sara. Please don't run" he said she just stared at him.

"I know about vampires they are in LA" she said. "But you are not a vampire no way David" she added to her friend.

"But I am Sara I am I will prove it to you. Don't run at my face please" he said to her. His face began to change and he showed her. She gasped and tried not to scream her dog barked at him and growled protecting her owner. His eyes were no longer blue but a red. "See Sara" he said to her, his voice was deeper Sara backed away from him.

He changed his face back. "Sara I would never hurt you" He said he reached out to touch her but she recoiled it hurt him to see his best friend scared of him. "Sara you said you saw vampires in LA" he said to her.

"I was joking sarcasm I didn't see any vampires in LA I was kidding" She said.

"I won't hurt you I would hate myself if I ever did" He said reaching out again and grabbed her shoulders. "Sara believe me I have never lied to you before. This is the life Sara you would never have to listen to your mother again. You can stay with me forever. Imagine that eternity with me" he said. "I want you to be with me forever" David said to her she stared. He was asking her to become a vampire with him.

"David I don't know David what about school" she asked him.

"When do we need School we can teach ourselves what we need to. Come with me I will show you where you will be staying" he said. "If you joined me" he added. Honestly she was considering it. Another thing to upset her mother with, but did she really want to do this. Change to be with her best friend. She took his hand that was offered and he smiled.

"I won't disappoint. It will be messing but that's boys right, and it would be nice to have a woman's touch to the place" he said he led her to a motorcycle and got on. She got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Lucca stared at Sara. "Go home Lucca I will be fine" She said to her dog and barked but turned around and left to go home.

"Take me my dark knight" she said to him he laughed.

"With pleasure milady" he said this time she laughed and put her head on his shoulder. He started the bike and started off. "Loosen up Sara" he said and she loosened up her grip on him.

The ride was something she had never done before she had a feeling that if she changed she would get to do more of this with David. Have fun again. She had missed him so much. David stopped the bike and let her get off.

"David I will do the change but I have something to say" she said to him he smiled. "I want to be with you forever but not as your friend something more" she said suddenly he was in front of her leaning in.

"Same for me" he said she closed the space between them. Their lips moving in unison together, she really missed him. He pulled away. "Let's move this inside" he said taking her hand and pulling her to the opening of the fallen in resort. Sara was blushing from what had just transpired between them moments ago. David led her down some stairs down the side of the cliff into the cave. He was right it was a mess.

"None of the guys are back yet we have it all to ourselves." He said to her kissing her again. There was no one he would rather have next to him than Sara. He leaned in and kissed her deeper. She was warm against his cold skin. He pulled away and looked at her she is the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders and back. It was shorter then he remembered but he didn't mind. Her blue eyes had less shine than before too. Her face was more mature but still beautiful. Her body was more filled out than two years ago.

He led her to the bed that was there. "This is my first time" she said to him.

"Mine too" he said in all honesty. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to" he asked her.

"Shut up and kiss me David" she said to him he laughed and did what she asked him. She was demanding.

"Okay boss" he said to her he pushed her down on the bed. He placed kisses on her neck. He had to remind himself that she was still human. The smell of her blood put him over and he jumped off her. "I can't hurt you" he said.

"I trust you that you won't hurt me" Sara said.

"Your blood smells so good and I don't know if I could control myself with you if we did Sara" he said Sara stood and kissed him.

"I know you can you are the strongest guy I know and I trust you" She said kissing him again roughly. "I know you can" she said this time he kissed her pulsing lips.

"I can control myself" he murmured against her lips. She smiled into the kiss, she knew he wasn't the romantic type but when he wanted something he always got it he would try for her. He pushed back down on the bed again. The bed shifted under their weight. David hovered over her body kissing her lightly on the lips and moving down her body.

Their hands intertwined together above their heads as their lips moved together in a rhythm all their own. Sara knew it was right for them to be tighter. Always did she know she love him. Sighing into his touch she moved her body closer to him. She pulled his up his body breaking the kiss to pull over his head. She ran her hand down chest and stomach. Kissing him again her arms around his neck.

It felt like they were past lovers reuniting after not seeing each other in many years. Sara had been in love with David before she had moved away. While she was gone he was all she would think or talk about. People she knew there had gotten annoyed and stopped talking to her.

David hoped she would come back or he would have gone crazy if he didn't have her back. He pulled her shirt up and pulled it over her head. Smiling he kissed her neck down her torso. "Beautiful" he said he was ready for her and he would take her slowly. He wanted to make love to his future vampire partner. Not because he needed her but because he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Independence **

Sara woke up alone in the bed it was early and the sun was shining through the place. She sat up and went to find her clothes. She smiled to herself and got her clothes on. She walked out she had to go home and hope her mother was asleep. The sun was only half up. Last night she had given herself to a vampire but that vampire was her best friend and someone she loved. She had always been told to save it for the one that she loved and David was that she loved him. David was so gently he had controlled himself better than he thought he would have.

The walk wasn't too bad she was used to walking long distances. Sara ran her hands through her hair to straighten in from the mess it was in.

Sara had a bounce in her step as she walked. She was smiling and had never felt this happy before and today was her birthday. She was now eighteen. The reason she was going back the house to the house to get her things and then go back. She wasn't going to stay somewhere where she would always be ridiculed about what she did.

She walked through the door and was greeted by Lucca her dog. She patted her head and went to the stairs but was stopped by her mother's voice.

"Where were you last night" she asked Sara turned around.

"Not here" she said to her mother how she wished she hadn't come back.

"Don't smart mouth me girl I have tried to give you what you need. This is not the life I wanted for you" she said to her.

"Yeah that's right you wanted a perfect little girl who you could dress up in pink and show off. Instead you got me the bratty gothic girl that defies you. Well you created her with all your pestering and all the complaining. I am this way not because of my friends but because I wanted to be. I love dressing this way I love the music I listen to, I do what I do because I hate you. I wanted to go with dad he accepted me the way I am he actually loved me for the way I am and how I acted. You hated him because he wasn't perfect like you. But you are far from perfect mother." Sara said to her mother who walked up to her slapped her. Lucca barked and growled.

"I will not let you take to me that way. I am your mother you will respect me" she said to her. Sara held her face where her mother slapped her.

"If I am such a big disappointment why did you keep me then huh mother" she asked her.

"Because I thought I could change you. I don't want you to be like me when I was younger" She said.

"Too late because I am worse" Sara said walking up the stairs and getting her bag she always had packed she grabbed a few more things and walked back down the stairs. She went to the door Lucca followed her. "Stay Lucca" she said her dog whined and sat.

"Where are you going" her mother asked her.

"Anywhere but her" Sara said slamming the door and going back to where she woke up. Anger flared through her. Nobody could deny seeing the anger that radiated from her.

Sara got back and set her bag down. She lay down on the bed exhausted from the fight she had had with her mother. Sighing she closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Pretty Vampire**

"Sara" David whispered in her ear she moaned and opened her eyes to see David hovering over her.

"You were gone" he said to her.

"I came back" she sighing she sat up and looked at him. She smiled at him "I left my grandmother's house" she said "I have nowhere to go" she added.

"You can stay here but there is one requirement" he said to her. She looked into eyes and knew exactly what he meant.

"Become a vampire like you" she said he nodded.

"It's not all that hard all you have to do is drink the blood of the head vampire and then kill a human to complete it" he said. "But I have a few things to say first Daylight will burn us everyone has to be back here before Daylight. And I love you" he said kissing her she smiled into the kiss said. He wanted forever with Sara he knew that much. He didn't have feelings except for the ones he had for Sara.

"Okay got it" she said she really did understand.

"Really you could handle draining the life from a human" he asked her she nodded.

"If it meant to be able to with you forever than I would" she said to him he nodded and got of the bed and went to grab the bottle of blood. He came back and handed it to her.

"This will change your life Sara" he said she took it and brought it to her lips.

"Does it hurt" she asked him he shook his head.

"No" he said. "You just have to drink it the change will come and by tomorrow night you will be immortal, beautiful forever" he said she smiled and took a drink of it.

It was sweet but she could taste the iron of the blood. She felt light headed when she pulled the bottle away. "Good right" he asked her she nodded and he took the bottle and drank some. He gave it back to her and she took and drank some more.

David took the bottle away and set it on the ground. He pulled his gloves off and his jacket. He placed his hand on her face and his thumb wiped the stray blood off her mouth. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. David pushed her down on the bed. His hands on either side of her face she smiled into his kiss and pulled him closer.

He pulled away from her. "Imagine this when your emotions are heightened, stronger" he said to her smiling at her. Sara laughed.

"But it is already great" she said to him kissing him to shut him up.

"Yeah you're right" he said into her mouth. Sara didn't know why but she felt like she belonged here with David. There was no way to put what she feeling into words only actions.

Pulling her shirt off David started to kiss her down her torso.

"David foods here"


End file.
